Um Bom Ano
by Pinkuro
Summary: É a última noite do ano. Tyson quer beijar alguém para ter sorte no novo ano e não pensa que ninguém de sua equipe vai aceitar. Kai por seu lado, quer apenas beijar Tyson, e finalmente vê sua oportunidade. Kai/Tyson yaoi oneshot


Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas pelo criados de Beyblade. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo feito e nenhuma infração de direitos autorais ou marca registrada é pretendida.

Rating: T

Gêneros:Um pouco de humor, drama e romance.

Advertências:sem beta, oneshot, yaoi.

Personagens: Tyson, Kai, principalmente.

Casais: Kai/Tyson

Resumo: É a última noite do ano. Tyson quer beijar alguém para ter sorte no novo ano e não pensa que ninguém de sua equipe vai aceitar. Kai por seu lado, quer apenas beijar Tyson, e finalmente vê sua oportunidade.

Pinku: Eu fiquei afim de escrever uma fic de ano novo de Beyblade... (sim na virada de ano... u_u''')

x

x

x

Um Bom Ano

x

x

x

É a última noite do ano. Para muitos uma noite especial, para outros apenas outra noite do ano, mas para Tyson certamente não é. Mas isso não significa que ele sempre faz simpatias e coisas extravagantes nessa data, na verdade muito pelo contrário, ele normalmente fica com o avô, acompanhando o que quer que o velho queria fazer, pode ser um jantar, ou assistir televisão, mas normalmente é apenas dormir, e é isso que fez nos últimos anos.

Mas ele está cansado disso, cansado de dormir, cansado de acompanhar o avô e ficar em casa... Ele quer fazer algo especial, ele quer que o ano novo seja especial, logo ele quer fazer algo para que isso aconteça, e isso é: beijar alguém na hora da virada.

Sim porque ele pesquisou e ouviu e decidiu: não tem outra coisa melhor para assegurar a boa sorte em muitos sentidos no ano que está por vir. Vestir cor, pular onda, comer uva, ritual na areia da praia, queimar papel, nada era mais efetivo que o beijo, por isso está decidido e isso que quer fazer na hora zero.

O problema é a pessoa: porque não havia ninguém para isso... seus amigos, BladeBreakers aceitaram fazer uma festa em sua casa (enquanto seu avô dorme com tampões de orelha e feito uma rocha) mas duvida que qualquer um iria aceitar o beijo...

Hilary? Ela iria lhe dar um tapa só de pensar fazer isso com ela...

Kenny? Iria sair correndo antes de terminar a pergunta.

Max? Iria xingar até os parentes mortos de Tyson e nunca iria mais esquecer disso.

Ray? Iria receber é uma bela voadera, um chute na cara, isso sim.

Kai? Bom... Era o mais improvável... e por alguma razão quem a rejeição menos quer...

Quem sabe, ele pode convidar uns vizinhos? Quem sabe tem algum que aceita, certo?

E no final é o que fez, convidou uns vizinhos e uns antigos amigos e agora estão todos em sua casa, festejando. Até seu avô resolveu acordar e está conversando com alguém, a festá está um sucesso!

Bom pelo menos é o que parece, ele ainda tem que arranjar o beijo...

Então ele decide perguntar para as quarentonas, elas devem aceitar, certo?

-Então, Senhora S, eu queria saber se... bem... eu quero fazer um ritual de final de ano, pra ter sorte no novo... - Tyson começa, quer preparar a Senhora em vez de perguntar de cara.

-Sim, sim, e quer a minha ajuda? Pode falar meu jovem... - A Senhora S responde, gentilmente. Tyson só pode pensar: aah se ela soubesse o que está por vir...

-É pois é... - Ele começa a continuar – Eu queria receber um beijo na virada, me ajuda?

Ele fala de uma vez. E então ve a cara da pobre mulher, o começo é surpresa, então passa a ser nojo e então raiva e logo vergonha, é quando ela sai sem responder, mas Tyson pode imaginar a resposta.

Ele suspira, e passa para a outra, e depois outra e mais outra, após cada rejeiçao:

-Então, me beija na virada? - Ele pergunta, já cansado de enrolar até esse ponto, e observa a pessoa sair sem responder novamente. Ele pode apostar que está acabando com a amizade entre vizinhos, pode até ir procurar um novo lugar para morar...

Enquanto isso Kai observa ao longe, enquanto toma uma champagne. Ele assiste ao Tyson enquanto esse vai de pessoa e em pessoa fala alguma coisa e ou leva um tapa ou a pessoa parece sair nervosa ou enjoada ou envergonhada.

No começo se perguntava o que ele Tyson estava querendo, quando finalmente o moreno perguntou perto dele e ele entendeu: Tyson quer receber um beijo na exata hora que começa o ano novo, a hora que saí de um ano e inicia o outro, um ritual bobo mas que muitas pessoas fazem.

Porém Kai não está preocupado com isso. Ele está preocupado pois pelo que parece, e pelo que viu até agora, Tyson não perguntou para ninguém da equipe. Provavelmente porque acha que irá receber apenas tapas, socos e chutes como respostas.

Mas isso não é verdade, a anos, na verdade desde que Tyson o salvou de cair no gelo, na primeira competição deles, na verdade logo após Kai havia feito uma das coisas mais idiotas de sua vida e pêgo a BlackDranzer, Tyson ganhou dele, ele pensou que tudo acabava ali e começou a cair no gelo do lago Baikal, felizmente Tyson o salvou desse destino cruel, e o fez perceber muitas coisas, entre elas a pessoa maravilha que o moreno é.

Claro que o outros ajudaram, mas foi Tyson quem foi o primogênito de tudo, os outros apenas foi junto com ele. Duvida até hoje que, se Tyson não tivesse começado e tivesse tido a coragem, ninguém iria. Esse é o seu dom, ele não se importa com o que os outros pensam, ele tem coragem.

Por isso desde então vem nutrindo esse sentimento e esperando a hora certa. Observando as ações de Tyson e refletindo sobre se Tyson gosta ou não dele, de que jeito.

E acha que hoje tem a resposta.

Acha que hoje é a hora certa.

Afinal Tyson não olhou para ele a noite toda. Ele olhou e conversou com todos da sala, até da equipe. Claro que alguns ele fez a proposta, como está fazendo agora, e saíram de perto dele ou fizeram coisa perto, mas de um jeito ou de outro, ele falou com todos.

E agora é quase meia-noite.

E é o que Tyson está pensando, é quase meia-noite. Ele olha o relógio e se desespera.

-Meu Deus é quase meia-noite! - Ele fala em voz alta, como se o desespero fosse desaparecer desse jeito. -"E eu não encontrei ninguém pra beijar ainda!!"- Pensa olhando para os lados vendo se tem alguém que pode pedir.

De repente passa pela cabeça apenas beijar alguém, subita e aleatóriamente, a primeira pessoa que encontra, a pessoa ao seu lado. Se levar um tapa levou, se não levar melhor ainda. Porém não tem coragem de fazer isso. Simplesmente não tem, não é o seu jeito e não o jeito que quer fazer as coisas.

De repente vê o relógio, falta um minuto para meia noite, e as doze badaladas vão começar a qualquer momento, ele olha para os lados, mais desesperado que nunca, começa a tremer, a pensar que não vai conseguir o que quer, seu desejo de final de ano, sua sorte no ano novo não vai se realizar, nada de bom vai conseguir, tudo passa pela sua cabeça.

E é quando alguém passa e entra em sua frente Kai, calma, e com um sorriso caliente no rosto. Ele fica na sua frente, e Tyson só consegue escutar seu coração batendo mais forte que nunca.

-Ouvi que quer um beijo agora... - Kai fala, confiante.

-Sim – Tyson responde num sussurro, não sabe porque de repente ficou sem voz.

E começam a bater as doze badaladas. É meia-noite do ano novo e todos gritam e desejam feliz ano novo, abraçando seus ente-queridos ao redor.

Enquanto isso, nessa hora exata, Kai beija Tyson, na hora exata que esse queria. Um beijo demorado, e gostoso. Um beijo que Kai queria a anos também, profundo e molhado.

Quando as doze badaladas terminaram. Os dois se separam. Kai olha para Tyson se perguntando o que esse está pensando. E Tyson, ele só consegue pensar que como está feliz, feliz que conseguiu seu beijo, mas mais que tudo, conseguiu de Kai. Porque isso o deixa mais feliz que tudo?

-Desculpe tirar vantagem de você nesse momento Tyson – Kai fala, explicando, Tyson está com cara surpresa e acha melhor o fazer – Mas ouvi que você queria, então pensei... porque não? Afinal... afinal eu também... Tyson escuta eu gosto de você ta legal? É isso!

E Tyson finalmente entende, ele não se sente raiva, vergonha ou nada quando Kai diz isso, ele se sente feliz, e o que ele entende é que, a razão dele não querer a rejeijão de Kai, é porque ele queria que Kai o beijasse, mas tinha medo de sua resposta.

-Eu acho que eu também gosto de você Kai. - Ele responde.

Kai não responde, em vez disso, beija Tyson novamente.

-Eu acho que eu tinha razão quanto ao beijo na virada. - Tyson diz quando se soltam – E eu acho que esse vai ser um bom ano pra nós!

E se beijam novamente. E sabendo que agora, não precisam mais ter medo, e podem ser beijar quando quiser, pois tem um ao outro para isso, e para o que mais precisarem.

x

x

x

Fim!

x

x

x

Pinku: E foi isso! Eu acho que ficou fofinha... O que vocês acharam? Se gostaram mandem reviews por favor!

**E Feliz Ano Novo para todos!**


End file.
